


Go Forth and Have No Fear

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Bonding, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Safewords, Smut, Vampire!Pete, alpha!pete, omega!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Hello there, cutie pie, you look a little lost. I’m Gerard, can I help you with anything?” The man, Gerard, asked Patrick.“Uh...I...a friend of mine recommended this place to me. He found an Alpha here and said I should give it a try.” Patrick looked at the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> Another oneshot requested by ***BlueRabbits***
> 
> The title is a lyric from Renegades by X Ambassador...just happened to be what I was listening to when I was working on the idea for this and that lyric reached out at me for this.   
> I don't know how it ended up like this but this is what I've got so this is what you can have...hope you guys enjoy it.  
> xoxo

                                                                      

 

Patrick walked into the club that Brendon had told him about. Alphas are in no shortage, even Dom Alphas weren’t terribly hard to find. It was decent ones that weren’t abusive assholes that were elusive. Brendon said this club was pretty good though. Patrick looked around the room, it didn’t look much like a club...more kind of like going to the bank or something. It was a dimly lit area, with a reception counter and some offices along the sides. There were stairs and an elevator beyond the reception counter. He was approached by a tall man coming out of one of the offices. He had strange white hair and green-gold eyes. His smile was friendly but he had an aura of dominance. He had to either be a Dom or an Alpha, or both. 

 

“Hello there, cutie pie, you look a little lost. I’m Gerard, can I help you with anything?” The man, Gerard, asked Patrick. 

 

“Uh...I...a friend of mine recommended this place to me. He found an Alpha here and said I should give it a try.” Patrick looked at the ground. 

 

“Do you know the Alpha’s name?” Gerard asked but Patrick shook his head. He hadn’t met Brendon’s Alpha yet. He knew they hadn’t officially bonded yet but Brendon really seemed to like the guy. “That’s alright. Ok, so you are looking for an Alpha?” Patrick nodded. “Sub or Dom?” 

 

“Dom.” Patrick said and ducked his head. He couldn’t believe he let Brendon talk him into this. 

 

“Ok, are you comfortable doing an interview with me or would you rather have one of our sheets to fill out?” Gerard’s smile got much softer and more gentle as he spoke. 

 

“Uh...I can talk to you I guess.” Patrick looked up at him. 

 

“You sure, sweetheart? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Gerard reassured him in a friendly tone. 

 

Patrick felt safer with this seemingly gentle man. He still couldn’t get his scent though to tell if he was an Alpha or an Omega. He must have been on suppressants or something. “No, it’s ok, I’ll talk to you.”

 

“Right this way then.” Gerard gestured to one of the offices, making it apparent Patrick was meant to follow him. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Ok, I think we might have an Alpha that fits you and what you need, but every Sub we’ve sent to him has been scared away.” Gerard looked at his notes on this cute little Omega, Patrick. 

 

“What is scaring them away?” Patrick asked. Most didn’t ask, they just accepted a challenge and then abandoned him the second they realized people weren’t scared because he was rough or had strange kinks. He’d told Gerard not to tell anyone if they didn’t ask. If they did he was to tell them the truth. Gerard knew the repeated rejection hurt him every time, more and more as time went on. 

 

“He’s...not human.” Gerard said and watched for an initial reaction. He was met with curiosity. “He’s a Vampire.” Vampires were about as common as humans, both born and turned. This Alpha was born, though people generally never stayed long enough to find that out and assumed he was unnatural and living-dead. Most people knew a Vampire and if they didn’t they knew about them. 

 

“Ok...I’ve never met a Vampire before but...I can’t see too many reasons not to at least meet him and see what he’s like.” Patrick didn’t seem too scared at all, just unsure and curious about it all. 

 

“Ok, well I think he is actually here right now but I don’t know if he’s awake.” Gerard looked at the clock. He picked up the phone and dialed from memory. “Hey Frankie, you busy?” He looked at the clock again. “Ok, can you go see if  _ he _ is asleep right now?” He asked and waited for a second. “Ok, thank you, yeah I might have one for him.” He smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll deal with you later.” Patrick waited while Gerard hung up the phone. “Ok Patrick, apparently he’s not awake but it’s about time he should be. Let’s go.” Gerard said and got up, holding his hand out to Patrick. Patrick took the hand and let himself be led out of the room. 

 

~~~~~

 

They stopped outside a room upstairs and Gerard knocked on the door. “His roommate is kind of an asshole and kicks him out so he can have the place to himself for whatever reason, so sometimes he sleeps here.” they walked in and Patrick looked around. It was a simple bedroom type space. He very much doubted the wardrobe and dresser held clothes though. There was a large bed in the center of the back wall. He could see a bathroom through a door off to the side. Gerard moved over to a coffin tucked away in the corner. “We keep this here specifically for him, if we don’t he takes blankets off the beds and nests down in the bottom of the wardrobe.” Gerard shook his head and rolled his eyes. He knocked on the lid of the coffin. When he got no answer he opened it to reveal the sleeping Vampire inside. He was actually beautiful in a strange way that Patrick couldn’t quite explain. He looked like an emo teen but he was definitely older than that in appearance, nevermind how old he actually was. He looked like he could easily be twenty-five. He was tan and heavily tattooed. His choppy black hair hung over his face a bit and he had eyeliner leftover from the day before smudged around his eyes, almost like he’d been too tired to wash it off before he went to bed. Gerard poked at him and he jumped. 

 

“What the fuck?” he asked in a low, husky, and still half asleep kind of voice. He glared up at Gerard, whiskey coloured eyes judging him harshly. They were a pretty colour and they were tinted only faintly around the pupil with red. 

 

“I think we’ve found you an Omega, you grumpy little shit. Get out of that coffin. He’s waiting.” Gerard rolled his eyes. The Vampire sighed and slowly climbed out. He wasn’t much taller than Patrick but he definitely had more muscle. It was all very lean muscle though. His hair was sticking up a bit in weird places, from sleep. 

 

“Gerard, I’m about done…” The Vampire started but Gerard shushed him and pointed at Patrick. “What are you...oh.” he turned and cut off upon seeing the small Omega standing there.

 

“This is Patrick, he asked and I told him and he’s still here.” Gerard looked at the Vampire who’s eyes went wide at that. “Patrick, this is Pete.” 

 

“Hello Patrick.” Pete stepped forward and it was then that Patrick saw the fangs. His breath hitched a bit. Somehow the fangs just worked for him, and Patrick thought it was kind of hot. Pete seemed to take the reaction as fear though. Patrick took a step toward Pete, surprising the Vampire. 

 

“Hello Pete.” Patrick smiled and stood there for Pete to look at him, see if he even approved of Patrick. 

 

“I’ll leave you two to it. Here’s his paper.” Gerard held his notes out to Pete, who accepted them, before leaving Patrick with Pete. Pete looked at the notes and nodded.

 

Patrick stood there nervously and waited for Pete to say or do something. Pete moved closer to Patrick and looked at the smaller man. He was really pretty, all soft lines and gentle colours. Patrick watched Pete and noticed his scent. He could tell he was an Alpha, and it was a scent that Patrick could honestly say he enjoyed even if he couldn’t quite put a name to it. Pete smiled pleasantly. “So, Patrick, Gerard thinks you would be a good Omega for me. What do you think?” 

 

“I think I’d like the chance to try.” Patrick smiled back and Pete seemed to like that response. 

 

“Have you had a Dom before? Gerard didn’t make note of it like he usually does.” Pete asked. 

 

“Yes, but none of them have...worked out…” Patrick’s gaze fell to the floor. 

 

This made Pete frown. “Did they hurt you, Patrick?” he asked but the Omega refused to respond or to meet his gaze again. “Patrick, you need to tell me so I know how to deal with you if something upsets you.” Patrick nodded. “Did they hurt you during a scene?” Again he got a nod. “Did they take more than you allowed and consented to?” Another nod. That pissed Pete off. He hated Alphas and Doms that did that. It wasn’t necessary and was plain out wrong. Omegas and Subs trusted these people and got hurt, and were too scared to trust someone who wouldn’t hurt them later. “Patrick...I can promise you, here and now, that I will never hurt you like that.” Pete said calmly. He watched the small Omega, he couldn’t see why anyone would hurt him. Patrick gave a small smile and nodded, signing his trust in Pete. This was a relieving sign to Pete, at least he wasn’t damaged to the point of not trying anymore. “Patrick, can I kiss you?” Patrick's eyes went wide, Pete asking consent for something so small and basic was reassuring. 

 

Patrick nodded and Pete closed what little space there was left between them. He kissed Patrick very gently and held his hips in his hands. Patrick pushed into the kiss a bit and Pete carefully opened his mouth a bit to get Patrick to mimic the action. When he did Pete kissed the Omega deeper, careful to keep his fangs to himself. Pete pushed his body against Patrick’s, he felt so good. This felt right. Like puzzle pieces fitting together to complete one image. Any of the Omegas that hadn’t been scared away immediately hadn’t felt right, but this did. He’d never felt the urge to bond someone before, but he did now and he’d only kissed Patrick. 

 

“Pete…can I...can we…?” Patrick struggled over his words, but he pushed against Pete to get what he couldn’t seem to say across. Pete hesitated, he wasn’t sure if they should so soon if Patrick had dealt with abusive Doms before, not yet anyway. He so wanted to though. “Please Alpha?” That got Pete, his breath caught in his throat at the sound of the words coming from  _ this  _ Omega. 

 

“On the bed.” Pete gave the short command and Patrick easily followed it. Pete couldn’t help but smile. “Undress and sit back on the bed.” Pete told him and, again, Patrick listened. He rid himself of his hat and skinny jeans. He hesitated for a second at the buttons of his shirt but took a deep breath and undid them anyway. Pete noted that, filing it away in his memory for later. Patrick tossed the shirt with his jeans and his boxers quickly joined them. He sat back down on the bed, as asked, and looked at Pete expectantly. Pete stood at the foot of the bed. He was impressed, he ran his fingertips over the smooth pale ivory skin of Patrick’s chest, making Patrick shiver at the touch. “So pretty.” Pete whispered and moved his hand down to Patrick’s thigh. “Safe word?” 

 

“Charm.” Patrick said softly and tilted his head back slightly. Pete took that invitation and kissed at his neck, around the bond gland. Patrick moaned a little and Pete grinned. Then he hesitated for a second when he got an idea. He moved away from that spot on Patrick’s neck, down to almost to his collarbone, and grazed the delicate skin with his fangs. Patrick moaned again and tilted his head back further. Patrick’s hands twitched like he wanted something. 

 

“You can touch.” Pete gave him permission and his hands moved up to touch Pete’s bare chest, running his hands over the inked skin around his neck, feeling the muscles move under that skin. Pete hummed in anticipation as Patrick’s hands moved down over the bat-heart tattoo just above his pant line. Pete caught Patrick’s hands before he could pull the pajama pants down. Patrick pouted slightly. “You gonna be good for me?” 

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Patrick sat there, trying to sit patiently. 

 

Pete smiled, Patrick was definitely a good Sub. He remembered the list and chuckled softly. “Go ahead then.” He let go of Patrick’s hands and Patrick pushed Pete’s pants and boxers down in one swift movement, letting Pete step out of them and getting rid of them quickly. He ran his hand over Pete’s length, licking a stripe up the underside, before taking him in his mouth. Pete carded his fingers through the longer hair on the top of Patrick’s head, pulling only very gently. Patrick moaned around him, sending an amazing vibration through Pete and making him moan loudly in turn. Pete let him work until he was so close to the edge he could barely stand it. He pulled him off by gently pulling on his hair. Patrick looked up at him with wide eyes and spit slicked lips. He was a hell of a sight. Pete grinned and pulled him up to kiss him. “What do you want, sweetheart?” At first Patrick stayed quiet. The Pete spoke again, prompting him. “You gotta tell me what you want, baby.” 

 

Patrick whined a little and kind of wiggled, Pete could see him trying futilely to get friction. “Please...Alpha, please?” 

 

“What? You want me to touch you?” Pete slid the hand not still gripping Patrick’s hair up his thigh. Then he kneeled on the bed and moved the hand around behind Patrick to cup his ass. “You want me to fuck you? Tell me what you want.” 

 

Patrick whined impatiently and pulled against Pete’s grip in his hair. “Want…...mmm, please Alpha...need you…” Patrick moaned and bit his lip. 

 

“Get on all fours.” Pete said and let go of Patrick’s hair as the Omega turned himself over and propped himself up on his hands and knees. Patrick was already so wet with slick. Pete lined himself up and pushed a little and Patrick made a tiny noise, pushing back against him. Pete grabbed his hips, holding him still before plunging all the way in. Patrick moaned and arched his back, pushing back. Pete pulled almost all the way out before repeating the movement, making Patrick cry out a little but he didn’t show any sign of wanting to stop. He didn’t use his word so Pete started moving and fucking into Patrick, hard. They were moaning together and meeting each other’s thrusts. Pete pulled out and Patrick whined at the loss. “On your back.” 

 

This seemed to startle the human. “Alpha…?” he looked at Pete in confusion. 

 

“Lay on your back.” Pete commanded again and this time Patrick listened, he still looked confused though, which was mildly concerning to say the least but Pete would worry about it later. Pete crawled up over him and pushed in again, hitting that spot in Patrick and making him throw his head back with a loud moan. Pete could feel his knot getting close. He groaned, “So close.” was all he could get out in form of warning, tensing to pull out before it could set. 

 

Patrick hooked his leg behind Pete’s hip, feeling him tense. He moaned and reached for Pete’s shoulders. “Alpha…...please…” Pete moaned, Patrick wanted him to knot him. He was okay with it and wanted that from Pete. “Bond.” It was almost a whisper and it made Pete’s eyes widen. He couldn’t believe he’d heard Patrick say that. That there was a chance he’d felt it too. 

 

“Sure?” Pete asked, wary of whether he’d even heard right. Patrick barely knew Pete. Bonding the first time wasn’t uncommon but Pete wasn’t under the impression that was ever in the cards for him. Patrick nodded. Pete picked up his pace and nosed at the bond gland. Patrick pushed into the touch, clearing any reservation Pete had about it. He bit into it as he slammed into Patrick one last time, his knot locking them together and him drinking in the hormone as he came hard. Patrick tightened around him as he reached his orgasm too. 

 

Pete pulled his mouth away from Patrick’s neck before any blood could flow. He didn’t want to cross a line with that and didn’t know how Patrick would feel about it. Pete leaned down and kissed his Omega. He hummed at the thought of that. When his knot went down he pulled out and scooped Patrick up in his arms. Patrick snuggled his face into Pete’s shoulder. He muttered what sounded like “Alpha.” 

 

“My little Omega.” Pete smiled and nuzzled into his hair. “Let’s get you a warm bath, how’s that sound, baby?” 

 

“Sounds nice.” Patrick hummed contentedly. Pete carried him to the bathroom, placing a fluffy towel on the ground and set Patrick down on it. He ran a soothing, warm bath and picked Patrick back up to set him in it. Patrick didn’t let go though. “You too?” 

 

“You want me to join you?” Pete asked and Patrick nodded. “You gotta let go then.” Patrick loosened his arms so Pete could free himself. Pete climbed in behind Patrick and let the Omega lean against him as he used a soft cloth to wash his chest and arms. Patrick slowly came back to him and smiled up at Pete. “Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” Patrick chuckled. 

 

“So...you...asked me to bond you…” Pete said softly, half sure Patrick would get mad that he’d actually done it. 

 

“Yeah.” Patrick nodded. “I can’t explain why but...I’ve never wanted anyone to bond me before...but you...it just...I got this feeling and it just felt right.” Patrick traced a little circles on Pete’s knee. 

 

“I felt the same thing, when I kissed you.” Pete kissed his jaw. 

 

“I’m yours now. You’re my Alpha. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy about that idea.” Patrick tilted his head back to kiss Pete’s throat. It made the Vampire shiver. 

  
“And I’m yours, my little Omega.” Pete smiled. 


End file.
